


The no. 1 after.

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a celebration of this kissversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The no. 1 after.

if love exists i will fall/i will wait for this moment when our lips collide and almost stop the earth/ you’re in my arms tonight.   
-moment by aiden

-

Life falls into three parts: before, now, after. Today is different. It marks time restarting. Brings new meaning to the world of the after. 

 

Laura’s fingers are at her waist. There’s cracked blood underneath Carmilla’s black t-shirt. The lace of the shoulders is rough against her skin and she is numb to everything, everything but Laura’s hands grasping at the edges of her.

 

Carmilla is spacing out. She is back in the pit. Her chest is tight. 

 

She’d avoided this for so long. A long line of the almost broadcasted to the world, to the ever opening back stage door of room 307. Carmilla had felt like their room was a promenade theatre as they edged into her and Laura’s shared space waiting for their next lines. 

 

If she could have breathed in those before days, it would have been punctuated by more frustrated gasps. 

 

She wanted so much to touch Laura. Sometimes, she felt like a caged cat, pawing at the side of the cage, yearning for its mate. There was Laura some few feet across at her desk, or on her bed but Carmilla never reached out not fully really. 

 

When that luminous girl told her she was worth something. Carmilla knew she was done for. 

 

It made the jump easy, after years of helping girls to escape the sacrifice, she stepped off into the plumes of the pit and became it.

/

Now with Laura’s arms squeezing tighter around her, Carmilla feels her insides unwinding; her resolve must have dissolved back with some of her in that pit, it is unyielding the desire to give in to the girl, the desire to kiss her. 

 

How long had it been since lips had been on her lips like this. 

 

She still remembered before when Laura’s lips pressed hard against her cheek and she felt the shadows of the deal with Maman flood dread into her. She felt sick before. 

 

Now she felt like she was on the edge of something, something that was eternal something that would not fuck her over not for a while at least. 

 

Laura was not a something though– she was a force of nature sure but she was a human and Carmilla wanted to kiss her. Laura was rambling a little and Carmila was back in the room but Laura’s lips they were so inviting and Carmilla lost the battle, stepped forward and gave into the other girl’s pink waiting mouth. 

 

She was as warm as Carmilla knew she’d be but so much softer. She’d snuck a hand under Laura’s cream cardigan on the third or fourth touch of her lips. 

 

As they lay down on Laura's bed, Carmila folded into her. Laura dotted a kiss to her hairline and Carmilla knew that her some 300 years of searching had been sated. 

 

Laura was not a means to an end. 

 

She was far from it.

 

She was Carmilla’s favourite after.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the creators of these characters  
> they mean so much
> 
> happy kissversary, friends
> 
> thank you to cole, you talented being.


End file.
